


Untitled

by valkyriesif



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriesif/pseuds/valkyriesif
Summary: A one-shot of the Sequel Trilogy trio of Finn, Poe, Rey where Rey is a lacrosse player and Finn and Poe are meeting her at practice.
Relationships: Finnpoe, finnreypoe trio as friends
Kudos: 24





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> About the Sequel Trilogy trio of Finn, Poe, Rey as college students AU for a secret santa (also my first time writing a fic, so apologies if it's kind of basic). Took some things I liked from TROS such as Finn initiating hand holding with Poe, and Poe and Rey bickering as an interesting dynamic, while Finn is the glue that holds all of them together. Finn and Poe also have a slight goofy contest between them.

Poe was busily thumbing through his textbook and muttering to himself. He was sitting in the university library, shaking his left leg up and down while sitting across from his best friend, Finn. Meanwhile, Finn was quietly reading but looked up from his book mid-sentence to find Poe's fingers up to his temples. Poe finally managed to notice Finn was looking at him.

"You alright there, buddy? You seem a little bit stressed."

Poe clicked his tongue, "Yeah, you noticed huh?" He chuckled, "Just somewhat nervous about this sociology final tomorrow. How's your studying going buddy?"

Finn replied, "I think it's going pretty well! But my calculus final isn't for a couple of days."

A long deep breath escaped Poe. "Wish I can say the same, but then again you always get A's! Finals week just manages to put me on edge." Finn set his textbook down on the wooden table between them.

"Okay how about this," Finn put his hand out towards Poe, "hands?" A smile spread across Poe's face, then he placed his own hand in Finn's. "Hands," Poe said back. Both of their hands closed around each other on the library table, as Finn led them in his breathing exercises that he would like to do. He spoke quietly, "Okay close your eyes. Are they closed?"

"Yep," Poe lied as he had one eye peeped open. He liked watching Finn doing these little mundane tasks. Whether it be reading, sipping from a mug of coffee, or this, it gave him this warm glowing feeling inside as if he were a lantern and someone lit a match. Poe gave Finn's hand a squeeze.

"Breathe in..." They both inhaled. "Breathe out." They both exhaled for a few seconds straight.

"I will do great on this final and if I don't, then I did the best that I could," Finn said quietly.

Poe knew his cue, "I will do great on this final and if I don't, then I tried my best." Finn smiled, "Close enough. Now feel this confidence flow through you...let it manifest so that you can believe in it. Better?" Poe and Finn managed to open their eyes simultaneously, and into one another's gaze. They felt the warmth of each other's hand flow up their forearm and into each other's chest. It was as if the flame that was within one another melted and met at an equilibrium, a balance that they shared as one.

"Yeah, actually it did. It worked like it always does Finn," he said with his usual bright smile. "Good!" Finn said while lifting both their hands, still held together, "We gotta go to Rey's lacrosse practice soon."

* * *

Rey was sitting on the grass, with one leg outstretched and the other folded inwards. She stretched her arm outwards, reaching her toes.

"Alright after stretches, everyone do 5 laps across the field," their coach said. He wore an old worn out gray cap and a gray jumpsuit. He also had a grayish beard that was about past his neck. Rey heard how he was considered a star player for lacrosse back in his university days, and could've gone pro. But in one of his self-defining games he suffered a wrist injury, tearing his extensor carpi radialis muscle. He was a fun guy to be around, and treated the whole team out at restaurants if they won a game, and even when they lost too. He looked out for everybody, even when her team mate's sister was in the hospital, he let her have breaks for two weeks from practice. The wind whistled through her hair, ruminating on these thoughts as she was running across the field. And she wasn't just thinking kind of him just because he was her uncle either.

Rey put her visor on and pulled the blue scrimmage vest that was assigned to her, over her head. Meanwhile, the other half just wore their regular jerseys. With her blue team huddled together, Rey said to her teammates "Okay here's what we'll do..."

Rey stood in the middle of the field, gripping her crosse stick at the ready and facing her teammate, who for the day was her opponent. She held a stare with the person across her, and a yellow flicker of excitement flashed across her eyes. Games, even when it's practice, always gave her an adrenaline rush. The whistle was blown! Rey scooped up the ball that was sitting idly between them while doing a quick twirl. Gripping the crosse stick she tossed the ball over her head to her teammate who sped past her. This teammate then threw it to another who stood diagonally across the field. The ball was gliding down towards them and was about to catch it but was soon shoved down by an opposing player. They scooped up the ball and was running to the end goal. Rey quickly picked up the pace, sprinting directly to the player to retrieve the ball. So fast in fact, the player stood still startled for a second, a second too late. Rey knocked the player down with her shoulder, and the ball flew out of the crosse net blocking out the sun. She quickly caught the ball in her crosse doing a pirouette, and tossed it to another. They caught the ball and zipped in a bee-line, avoiding players left and right with a feign or a twirl. Then they reached the end line! Rey's team cheered.

She looked around the field and noticed the team member she knocked down earlier was still sitting on the ground. Rey gave out her hand, "You did great," she said as she lifted them up.

"Thanks," they replied, "But ow...you give a mean knockdown."

"I'm sorry!" Rey rubbed the back of her neck, "I tend to get a little over excited is all." She then heard a familiar "Whoo!" coming from the bleachers and saw Finn standing and Poe sitting idly next to him, his hand in a bag of chips.

* * *

"Alright let's get going," Finn said. "Yes sir!" Poe replied back teasingly. Finn gave him a little shove as they were walking through the exit doors of the library. Finn twiddled the straps of his backpack and told Poe, "We should get some smoothies before we get there though--I'm craving a strawberry-banana smoothie all of a sudden."

"Alright, but I'm paying."

"Nuh-uh. You paid last time so I'm buying."

"Ok..." Poe slung his book back over his head and onto his shoulder, "First one to the smoothie shop is buying!"

Immediately Poe sprinted down the sidewalk and Finn muttered, "Unbelievable..."

Finn ran after him, grinning at the same time. He could hear Poe a few feet ahead of him laughing while he was running. Finn's only known Poe for two years but it's as if they've known each other for their entire lives. They always seemed to get each other and rarely, if ever got into fights. And if they did, it wouldn't be for very long--nothing that a hug wouldn't fix. Poe always seemed to understand what he was feeling, and Finn him. Even when they would be apart for a short time, they always managed to have the same feeling, whether it be joy, stress, or sadness (and he knew because they would be on the phone with one another, telling each other how their day went).

"Whew!" Poe let out and slowed down, "I don't think I can do it anymore, buddy." Finn caught up with him, "Well looks like I'm buying!"

"Ah-ah, we'll figure it out when we get there," Poe said with an exasperated breath. They both linked to each other's arms and walked side by side the rest of the way to the smoothie shop.

They walked out of the door of the smoothie shop, Finn holding his strawberry-banana smoothie in one hand while taking a sip, the other hand carrying a black-raspberry-vanilla for Rey. Poe ended up getting some chips. In the end they both split it fifty-fifty, after several minutes going back and forth, pushing aside the other's money at the register, and even a failed distraction method (Poe: "No way I'm not falling for that again!"). They walked back to the car which was white with some orange detailing.

Poe lifted his arm off of Finn's shoulder to unlock the car and in they went. They were soon on the road, and already Poe was driving 35 in a 25 mph street. Poe and Rey were both adrenaline seekers which wasn't hard for Finn, let alone anyone else to notice. This desire might've scared others off, but these were one of the things Finn loved them for. They were on a two lane road, and there was a truck up ahead of them. A car in the lane next to them was approaching about to take up the empty space. Poe quickly shifted gears, sped up and abruptly cut lanes before the car approached. Then he sped up ahead of the truck and changed back into the lane, all in a single motion. Poe was smooth with a car, all actions seemed to be a second set of instincts to him. Ahead of them was a traffic light, then green but quickly turned yellow. It was usually 5 seconds before it turned to red.

"Um, Poe?"

Finn trusted Poe's driving--he was a risk-taker sure, but he never got into accidents. But then again, they looked to be pretty far from the light. Finn quickly grabbed onto the bar above his head. "It'll be fine," Poe said.

"Hands?" he lifted one hand off the steering wheel and offered it to Finn in between them. Finn clicked his tongue putting his hand into his, "hands." Just as they approached the light became red, but they sped past it like lightning and the red became a blur. With this Finn gave a loud, "Whoo!" and Poe also gave a "Whooo!" back, their hands still clasped around one another's.

* * *

They exited the car, Finn carrying both his and Rey's smoothies. Finn told Poe, "C'mon, we should hurry, it looks like they're about to start." He then made a light jog to the bleachers, with Poe still walking behind. Just as they both got onto the bleachers the whistle was blown. They witnessed Rey making pirouettes, twirls, and sprinting all across the field. It was lucky they were able to see Rey on the field at all and not just a blur. When Rey impacted the other player, knocking them to the ground Finn gave a shout of surprise. Meanwhile, Poe was busily and loudly munching on his chips. When the game was over, Finn gave his trademark shout of "Whoo!" Making Rey turn her head towards the bleachers. She gave a wave and made a quick trot to them.

As she approached, Finn handed her her black-raspberry-vanilla smoothie.

"We got you a smoothie! I got strawberry-banana."

"Oh yum!" Rey said then taking a sip, "Wanna trade for a bit?"

"Mmh I've been wanting to try yours," Finn said after he took one last sip of his. They outstretched their arms placing one another's smoothies in the other's hands. They both took sips through their straws making slurping noises simultaneously. Poe put out his hand offering his chips to her, "You want a chip?" he asked.

"Sure," Rey was about to grab a chip from the bag when Poe immediately took it back before she could take any. Poe gave a slight chuckle, "I was kidding before, here you can have some," he said offering them once more. A second time, Rey was about to put her hand inside the bag to take a chip until Poe took it back AGAIN.

"Nahh, these are my chips" Poe laughed while he slid a chip into his mouth making a loud CRUNCH. Rey groaned, "Whatever! I have my smoothie." Finn noticed she was about to whack Poe's chips to the ground so he placed his hands on both of them, one hand on each of Rey and Poe's shoulders. "Alright you guys!" Finn told the both of them. "I think it would be best if we figured out what's for dinner, then we can go eat."

"You're right," Both Rey and Poe said at the same time. They noticed this and gave each other a slight side-eye squint. "Okay good," Finn said lowering his arms to then link them with theirs. He slowly started walking back to the car, in between the two of them, his arms wrapped around theirs leading them along.

"I kind of want sushi."

"I was thinking burgers."

"We had that last time."

"Okay, what about pasta?"

"That's boring."

"You're boring."

Finn gave a small sigh. He loved them both to bits, yet he knew it was gonna be a long night. He hugged them a little bit closer. Yet, he wouldn't change either of them for the world, the sun, the moon, or the stars.


End file.
